


《奖励》

by ever1031



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever1031/pseuds/ever1031
Summary: 先知的兜帽渐渐变成绿色......





	《奖励》

教会的地下结构错综复杂。  
伊莱·克拉克本打算给另一个信徒送一些资料，但他只用了不到三分钟就迷路了。  
他凭借记忆进入一个房间，四处看了看很快就反应过来，这儿不是他要找的地方。打算离开时却听到门外传来一阵说话的声音。其中夹杂着脚步声和令他有些耳熟的拖拽声。  
“......就是这里，哈斯塔大人......”  
伊莱听出那是一直和他不怎么对付的一个男性信徒，所以说这个房间是他的。另一个人估计是哈斯塔。  
现在他们中的一个正在开门。  
伊莱觉得如果被发现的话，按照他和那位信徒的一直以来颇为紧张的关系，会很难解释——而且他也不想解释。再加上他仰慕的神明十有八九也在外面，他开始慌乱了。  
所以他干脆一闪身打开了立在手边的衣柜。  
伊莱在他们打开门之前完美地钻了进去。柜子里挂了不少衣服，堆了一些杂物，有点挤，合上柜门后不得不把脸贴在门板上，还得使劲吸着肚子。  
现在不是休息时间，他们应该不会在屋里逗留太久。伊莱这么想。  
但是他并没有听见他们离开，相反地，他听到有布料在相互摩擦，像是有什么分量不轻东西被放在了床上。  
信徒在说话，声音很小，絮絮叨叨的，内容难以分辨，好像是些用来感谢的话语。  
不过有一句到是听得很清。  
“做你想做的吧，人类。”  
现在能够确定了，这是如假包换的，哈斯塔的声音。  
他瞬间大气也不敢出，连眼睛也闭上了。  
外面又传来一阵窸窸窣窣的刮擦声，渐渐地，其中混入了微弱的水声，最后，他出乎意料地听见那位男性信徒不知为何变得粗重的喘息。  
伊莱想象不出这种声音的来源——对于他的神明他从来不会忘什么奇怪的地方考虑——再也控制不住自己的好奇心。他费了一番力气小心地挤到柜门之间的缝隙边上，总算清楚外面发生了什么。  
衣柜如有神助地正对着床，那里正进行着足以让他理性崩塌的事：他的神明，他心中至高无上的存在——哈斯塔正仰面躺在床上，长袍敞开，露出胸口一大片雪白的肌肤，上面可以看见星星点点的新鲜吻痕。下身的几条腕足向两边分开着，而那位信徒，此时正抬着位于躯干前方的两条腕足，把脸埋在它们之间。  
这就是水声的由来。  
感觉就像是被雷劈了一样，伊莱惊到差点站不稳从柜子里扑出去，他无论如何也想不到这种事情发生的理由。  
他苦思冥想，一些关于哈斯塔的记忆片段终于开始在伊莱的脑海中慢慢浮现：这位神明从不吝于满足表现突出的信徒的愿望。而且几乎任何愿望都可以实现。  
眼前这个信徒的愿望——显而易见。  
虽然隐隐约约听过这方面的传闻，但他一直不肯相信。今天总算是亲眼看到了。  
这个角度可以看到很糟糕的画面，信徒用下巴磨蹭着，用嘴唇亲吻着，伸出舌头转着圈舔舐着哈斯塔的小穴，声音大到恨不得整个教会都听见他在唇舌之间制造出的下流声响。  
身居下位的神明显然也有享受到，亮晶晶的液体顺着腕足内侧淌下来，床单上出现一片小小的水渍。  
哈斯塔眯着眼睛盯着在自己下半身忙碌的人，一只手缠绕上铺满床铺的长发，有一搭没一搭地玩弄着。他胸膛的起伏变得越来越剧烈，眼角也开始微微发红。  
几分钟之后，他突然爆发出一阵稍显激烈的喘息。他换了一下姿势，用肘部撑起自己，另一只手带着难以察觉的颤抖轻轻压上信徒的脖子，然后稍微抬高下体，好让信徒更加地贴近自己。后者心领神会，舔舐的动作变得更加卖力，伊莱甚至看见他的舌头模仿着交合的动作，在哈斯塔体内进进出出。  
随着一声压抑的呜咽，哈斯塔抓住信徒的头发，身体陷入了高潮的痉挛，四条腕足软软地缠在信徒身上扭动着。他看向天花板的目光有些失神，表情里却分明暗含着满足。  
信徒以一阵响亮的吮吸声结束了这渎神的行径，他抬起身，下巴上沾满黏液，裤裆间顶起了一大块。  
这些画面令伊莱面红耳赤，让他的呼吸也急促了起来。也许闭上眼睛再捂上耳朵会让自己感觉好些，但他就是没法让视线从那具白花花的躯体上移开。  
他违心地睁大眼睛，死死盯住柜门的缝隙。  
衣柜里的空气也在此时渐渐变得焦灼又粘稠，伊莱感到额头上渗出一层汗珠，长袍也被汗水浸湿黏在身上。  
他发现自己硬了。  
阴茎隔着裤子顶在柜门上，让他有些难受。  
伊莱实在忍不住了，他咽咽唾沫，有些艰难地向下伸出一只手，在有限的空间里抚慰自己。  
但是不知为何，他总是感到有些烦躁。这烦躁的来源并不是眼下随时会被发现的状态，那么那会是什么呢？  
外面的闹剧还在继续。  
在哈斯塔的默许下，信徒解开裤子，露出蓬勃的欲望。他用阴茎在水色淋漓的穴口摩擦了几下，慢慢地挺了进去。  
信徒一边朝拜般一遍遍念着神明的名讳，下半身却同语气极为不符地，打桩似地快速律动。  
他先是试探性地亲吻着哈斯塔的胸口，发现没有被制止后举动变得更加大胆。他颇有些放肆地在神明的胸口留下吻痕和水渍，甚至用双手覆住手感良好的饱满胸肌，把它们揉到变形。  
哈斯塔随着信徒的动作低低地喘息着。  
他显然也已经进入了状态，露出了与往日完全不同的一面。他从面颊到耳尖都染上了一层浅浅的粉红，如同神谕般的低沉音色现在也充满了色情的意味。这具身体看上去十分敏感，被触摸乳尖时还会陷入轻微的震颤，小穴在每一次被齐根没入时热情地吮吸肉棒，汁水像是开了闸一样流个不停。  
他对身上的信徒要命地纵容，纵容到允许他亲吻抚摸自己的整个躯体的地步。  
伊莱甚至看到他摸着信徒的头顶，用勾人心魄的低哑嗓音说：“没错，就是这样，乖孩子。”  
信徒的吻一路向上，吻过锁骨和颈窝，却在想要亲吻哈斯塔嘴唇的时候被用手挡开。意识到自己有些偏题后，他抱住一根腕足开始专心致志地享受哈斯塔的小穴。肉体碰撞的啪啪声和黏糊糊的水声在不大的房间里格外响亮。

伊莱闷哼一声交代在自己手里，但同时却发觉内心的躁动没有减少半分。  
碰巧这时信徒加快了肏干的频率，听着愈加不知收敛的声音，伊莱突然觉得更加心慌。  
他渐渐明白自己烦躁的原因了。他在嫉妒呢。嫉妒到想把那个信徒拖下床痛打一顿。  
有一个想法在他心头灼烧：哈斯塔大人的神态在他看来格外自然。这是因为神的全知全能让他面对这种场面无师自通？还是他已经和信徒这样做过很多次了？性爱对他来说是一种取悦双方的行为，还是仅仅是一种高位生物对自己追随者的施舍？  
衣柜外传来的淫荡的声响依旧刺激着他的神经，伊莱很快又起了反应。不过这次他会把自己幻想成外面床上的那个信徒。他想要这么对哈斯塔已经很久了。他仰慕着他的神明已经很久了。  
他想被自己的神明承认，想要触碰他，想进入他的身体，想看神明因为自己的举动而做出反应，他想紧紧地抱住他，让他染上自己的气息。  
但这位神明太过傲慢，不管自己是多么的虔诚，都未曾把自己放在眼里。无论如何诉说心中的爱慕，都丝毫未有得到回应。  
然而就算本身有再多的欲念，伊莱却仍难以原谅眼前这位信徒的行为：他不配这么做，不是吗？  
他们之间的一些嫌隙就出于伊莱对于他所受的恩宠的嫉妒。  
这种怨恨延伸到了哈斯塔的身上。令伊莱怨恨的不仅是他的忽视，还有他为什么会允许这种人玷污自己。甚至，还包含着一种对以往高高在上的形象露出如此不堪一面的幻灭感。

哈斯塔再次到达了高潮。  
他绷紧身体，露出线条优美的白皙脖颈，他的嘴微微张开，急促地呼吸着，从伊莱的角度隐约看得见鲜红色的舌尖。长有尖利指甲的手指深深地陷进床单，抓出几条浅色的痕迹。信徒低下头舔吻哈斯塔的喉结。  
高潮过后哈斯塔看起来有些脱力，他的头歪向一边，视线正对着柜子的方向。  
伊莱心里一惊，向后缩了一下，柜门发出轻微的吱嘎声。  
哈斯塔眨了眨泛着水光的红眼睛，有些疑惑地看向声音的来源，表情若有所思。  
伊莱觉得自己肯定是被发现了。可是哈斯塔只是瞄了几眼，就又被信徒越来越快的动作拖回了情欲的漩涡。  
伊莱松了一口气。

信徒一边大声诉说着心中的敬仰，一边气喘吁吁地释放在神明体内。他从哈斯塔的身体里退出来，带出的精液混着淫水在床上积成一滩。  
他俯身用脑袋摩擦哈斯塔的脖子，似乎打算再在这儿腻歪一会，却被一根腕足顶着胸口推出去老远。  
“出去，这儿太挤了。你出去。”哈斯塔突然一改原先的纵容，冷着脸下了逐客令。  
虽然这儿是信徒的房间。  
信徒有些摸不着头脑，想分辩什么。  
“让你出去你就出去。”哈斯塔的语气不容违抗。  
信徒懵懵地走了出去。

哈斯塔坐在床边，理了理略显散乱的长发。  
“出来吧，你还打算躲多久？”信徒的脚步声消失后，他冷不丁这样说。声音听起来有些倦怠。  
只听见哗啦一声，不堪重负的柜门终于猛地向外打开，伊莱同一堆杂物一起，有些狼狈地摔在地上。  
哈斯塔身上的所有眼睛一齐冲着天花板翻了个白眼。  
伊莱不敢有什么动作，也不知道该说什么好。哈斯塔抱着手臂居高临下地打量着他，眼里除了不屑还混杂着某种难以读懂的情感。  
从伊莱的视角看去，能看到一缕精液正色情地从他触腕间缓慢地流下来。而他自己还支着帐篷，胯下的布料湿了一大片。  
“我......”伊莱想说点什么却又说不下去。气氛很尴尬。  
哈斯塔率先打破了沉默。他附身捡起地上散落的资料，看了看又丢回地上。  
“把自己清理干净，”他整理一下衣服起身要走，“你可真体面。”  
伊莱不知哪来的勇气，他突然猛地站起来，从后面环住了哈斯塔。  
“不要走，哈斯塔大人！”他有些绝望地喊到。  
他的嘴唇碰到了长袍背后镂空出的肌肤，冰凉细腻的触感几乎让骨髓里都生出颤抖。  
“我是哪里做的不够好吗？还是我做错了什么？我哪里比不上他？为什么您就是不肯接纳我，不肯多看我哪怕一眼？”他的声音发着抖。  
“放开。”哈斯塔冷冷地说，甚至没有回头。  
“求求您看看我吧。”伊莱没有松手，反而搂得更紧了。他脚下用力一绊，他们俩都倒在了床上。  
伊莱一翻身撑在哈斯塔身体上方。  
“注意你的身份，伊莱·克拉克。”哈斯塔的眼睛危险地眯了起来，看起来真的生气了。  
“我也，想要奖励。”伊莱俯下身去，他想要亲吻那两片嘴唇，除此之外他脑海中再无其他思绪。  
那双妖异的红色眼眸离他越来越近。  
突然间，他感到背后一阵剧痛，一瞬间世界天旋地转。他被从地板上冒出的深渊生物拍到了墙壁上。  
后脑勺受到了撞击，先是眼冒金星接着又感到眼前一阵阵发黑。  
伊莱贴着墙壁滑到地上，倒在那里瘫成软软的一堆。  
他最后看见的画面是哈斯塔走出房间的背影。

【END】


End file.
